Secretos bien guardados
by ritsu94
Summary: Logre oír los gritos de las personas a lo lejos, luche por entrar al edificio para sacarlos de ahí pero este bolo en mil pedazos y causando su muerte. Esta historia se sitúa en barias creepypasta, no como Jeff the killer o ticci toby, sino como "Por favor abre la puerta" y "gobierno mundial", este vendría siendo mi primer fanfic pero me esforcé en hacerlo.


Un chico mas vagando por la calle cierto?, bien dice el dicho "algunos nacen con estrella y otros nacen estrellados".

Este escenario en el que estoy atrapado empezó no hace mas de un año, todo estaba saliendo según lo acordado, vería las secundarias que mis padres tomarían encuentra para inscribirme y estudiar en alguna de ellas, tenia un videojuego a medio terminar y un libro un mi mochila, y aun así seguí estando bastante aburrido, así que mientras mis padres estaban preguntando respecto a las colegiaturas y horarios empecé a correr asía el patio o algún lugar que me pudiera alegrar algo el momento, muy pronto me canse y así que seguí mi camino a pie, encontré la salida trasera y empecé a vagar por aquellos alrededores, el lugar era bastante pintoresco y agradable a mi parecer; realmente me agradaba caminar un momento y salir un poco de la idea de que tendré que seguir estudiando otro años por lo menos para después terminar trabajando asta que sea viejo y pueda jubilarme:

-¿Porque demonios todo se trata de dinero?.

Empecé a sentir a alguien detrás mío, realmente me tomo por sorpresa pero pude ver su reflejo cuando pase por un salón de belleza donde justo enfrente había un espejo, "Que idiota" pensé si hay algo que debes de saber cuando sigues a alguien es no estar justo detrás de el y eso es lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora, jugar tantos videojuegos y películas me había echo bien, "Debe de ser un estúpido asaltante o un carterista" , pensé en perderlo, ¿Es la opción mas lógica no?, "Será bastante fácil", por lo mismo de su que inexperiencia se notaba seria mas posible perderlo que un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y arriesgarme a una lesión mayor, seguí caminando hasta que encontré una esquina, en ese instante supe que era mi oportunidad, tome velocidad y corrí con todas mis fuerzas pero cuanto mas velocidad tomaba lo mismo hacia el, así que hice una estupidez y con un poco de velocidad y el cambio de rojo a verde de el semáforo logre perderlo en el transito:

-¿Cuánto mas se van a tardar?-Realmente si me dio tiempo para todo eso seguro ya deberían haber salido.

Cuando creí que ya nada podía salir mal empecé a oír los gritos de las personas y una gran explosión, provenían justamente de la escuela donde estaban mis padres, la policía empezó a evacuar la zona y por mas que intente llegar con ellos no podía, la gente estaba llena de temor y pánico, a tal grado que estaban corriendo e incluso aplastando y empujando como si no fuera suficientemente predecible. Pude escuchar varios disparos y por suerte y con mucho esfuerzo logre llegar al pasillo que conducía al edificio donde se encontraban ellos:

-¡Papá!¡Mamá!, pueden oírme!-Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas y a todo el volumen que mis pulmones podían-

-¡Muchacho, tienes que salir de la zona, hay un explosivo en el edificio!-Grito un policía de la zona haciendo señas para que caminara a la salida de emergencia, simplemente lo ignore y quise seguir, pero no me fue posible, el policía me sujeto de el torso y me empezó a jalar mientras pataleaba por la desesperación de no saber como estaban o que les iba a pasar, entonces paso, el edificio en el cual estaban mis padres estallo en mil pedazos, la desesperación se apodero de mi, mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos como, "que se supone que haga ahora", "deben estar bien" y entonces solo corrí de regreso a casa, no podía mas que correr, estaba lleno de miedo y angustia, en mi mente solo estaba que llegando a casa recibiría una llamada de ellos o de el hospital y hasta quizás un sermón por su parte .

Me esforcé por llegar a casa estaba sin palabras y no podía ni respirar de el miedo que tenia de que hubieran muerto, abrasé una almohada y rogué que ellos hubieran salido antes de ese lugar, pronto que tarde me entere de que habían muerto en la explosión. En la mañana llegaron dos personas a tocar la puerta y justo cuando les abrí la puerta resultaron ser oficiales del gobierno, venían a decirme que el cadáver de mi familia fue encontrado y que fallecieron, pasado el tiempo el dinero que tenia mi familia llego a varias instituciones de beneficencia y a los bolsillos de la familia de mis padres, nadie quiso tener mi tutela, solo querían la herencia que me dejaron al morir mis padres, ,al final unos tíos lejanos ganaron mi custodia.

Al principio pensé que ellos solo me botarían en un internado y cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad me botarían y se quedarían con todo mi dinero, pero para mi suerte tenían mas hijos los cuales tenían la misma edad que yo. Me hice amigo de ellos muy rápido, resultaron ser agradables, siempre hablamos de las mismas cosas y disfrutaba pasar el tiempo, pero hay no acababa la cosa termine haciendo todos los deberes de el hogar, lo pero iba si me negaba pero no podía decirle a nadie, aunque realmente disfrutaba estar en compañía de mis primos, eran agradables y tiernos, realmente se me facilito hablar con ellos de mis temas favoritos, realmente yo no conocía a mi familia solo sabia que tenia abuelos y tíos pero no los conocía. Todo fue normal, claro fuera de el echo de que yo ahora era el encargado le la limpieza, todo siguió su rumbo, hasta que un día encontré a Jennifer la mayor haciendo algo sospechoso:

-Jennifer, ¿Qué estas haciendo?.

-Escribo una carta.

-Vamos , deja eso.

-No puedo Álvaro-Dijo en un susurro.

-Como que no puedes, deja de estar de payasa y ven a jugar-

-iré en cuanto termine, por cierto, pon esto debajo de tu cama y no lo abras-Dijo en un tono algo nervioso y me dio un sobre.

-Solo si bienes a divertirte un rato- Dije en un tono Molesto y burlón.

-Esta bien, iré, pero as lo que te dije-Dijo en un tono bastante burlón y molesto, saltando asía mi y cayéndome encima para empezar a hacerme cosquillas y jugar como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Entre risas me arrebato el papel para esconderlo donde me había dicho.

-Sabes, no tengo cinco años para que me trates así-

-Bueno, no soy yo la que pide jugar como si estuviera en primaria-Dijo haciéndome burla.

-Bueno bienes o no, vamos a jugar el nuevo videojuego que trajeron los chicos-Dije jadiando todavía por la falta de aire.

Jugamos bastante tiempo y pasado el tiempo fuimos a cenar, la discusión y algunas bromas no se hicieron esperar por supuesto:

-Hey Álvaro, que tal vas con la chica nueva?-

-Por quinta vez Alejandro, ella no es mi novia.-Dije algo molesto, realmente me empezaba a cansar que se la pasaran molestándome con eso.

-Vamos chico, no te avergüences, que no vez que estamos en familia-Dijo en su tono sonriente y bromista Jennifer.

-Algún problema?-Dijo en un tono oscuro y enojado mi tío mientras entraba.

-Ninguno, señor-trague saliva, su papá solía ser muy estricto con todos, en especial conmigo, y muy serio.

-Muy bien, entonces quiero que laves los platos terminando la cena- Que podía hacer, si no lo hacía seguramente estaría castigado las próximas semanas, que novedad.

-Si señor- Como estaba la situación seguramente me metería en algún problema, así que acepte sin preguntar.

-Espero también que hallas terminado todos los deberes de hoy-a estas alturas ya no puedo hacer nada.

-Si también los termine- Mas sin embargo sigo pensando que es injusto.

La cena siguió sin algún sonido o queja, realmente en cuanto llego mi tío Joan todos nos pusimos nerviosos, se notaba con solo vernos, la discusión paro y las risas también, todo el ambiente se había ido al demonio con su aparición.

Terminando la cena justo después de limpiar la cocina me dirigí a mi cuarto bastante cansado y algo molesto, abrí la puerta y me rocosote en mi cama listo para descansar y tratar de calmar mi mal humor; mi celular empezó a vibrar repetidas beses, me había llegado un mensaje de un numero desconocido,_"_ _Ellos están afuera. Por favor, hagas lo que hagas, escuches lo que escuches, no abras la puerta. Intentarán convencerte de que lo hagas, tienen muchos métodos; pueden fingir ser alguien que conoces, un familiar, un amigo, y sus voces sonarán igual. Tal vez te pidan ayuda, te dirán que están lastimados, te suplicarán que abras la puerta. Pero escuches lo que escuches esta noche, no abras. Trata de ignorarlos, trata de dormir, mañana todo estará bien. Ellos jugarán con tu mente; no lo permitas. Por favor, créeme, ¡no abras la puerta!", _seguro es una broma pesada de Alejandro y Jennifer, como les gusta molestar, revise debajo de mi almohada por curiosidad y pude ver el sobre de Jennifer algo arrugado, al momento de abrirlo vi que era un mensaje muy corto-Para esto me hiciste perder mi tiempo-dije algo des entusiasmado por la decepción que tenia, el mensaje solo decía, _"ven a verme esta noche a las 3:00 de la mañana en cuanto escuches los golpee si es que terminas abriendo la puerta" –_Definitiva mente tiene que ser una broma-Dije algo molesto, si quieren jugar rudo, vamos a jugar rudo.

12:00 AM.

Estaba durmiendo, pero empecé a escuchar golpes en la puerta y algunas risitas detrás de ella pero decidí ignorarlas, seguro están jugando conmigo pensé, pero persistían y parecían hacerse mas fuertes, hasta que de un momento a otro pararon.

2:00 AM.

Los golpes empezaron una ves mas y esta ves en lugar de risas eran llanto y alguien con una vos enternecedora parecida a un niño me decía-Por favor abre la puerta, necesito ayuda- yo solo respondí-Muy gracioso Alejandro pero no voy a caer en el truco-Dije para intentar volverme a dormir, e igual que la primera ves en un momento determinado pararon.

3:00 AM.

Esta ves mas temprano que tarde los golpes regresaron y esta ves con las voces que mas extrañaba de todas-Hijo abre la puerta estamos heridos- y esa voz la reconocí casi de inmediato, era la voz de mi difunta madre, pero la siguió algo peor-Por favor necesitamos ayuda, abre la puerta en este instante-dijo la estricta vos de mi difunto padre, esta vez me moleste bastante, como era posible que jugaran con algo así-No los creí capaces de jugar con algo como esto- dije levantándome y empezando a caminar asía la puerta; definitivamente esta la iban a lamentar y pagar con creces, si hay algo que no tolero ni soporto es que bromeen con cosas así las personas. Abrí la puerta de un momento a otro para darme uno de los peores sustos que me daría en esta vida, eran un par de seres encapuchados de un aspecto bastante siniestro.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba corriendo y ellos a mis espaldas persiguiéndome y hablando con las vosees que acababa de oír decían-Ven hijito, anda ven con mama- o –Ven hijo, que acaso no me reconoces- corría con lo mas que podía; pude ver la puerta de la habitación de Jennifer a distancia, recordé entonces que ella me había dejado ese mensaje, supuse que entonces ella ya sabia que esto iba a pasar, corrí lo mas que pude y abrí la puerta, entre y serré con candado. Con la respiración agitada y tartamudeando por los nervios encima dije-Je-Jennifer e-e-estas aquí-Pero mis peores miedos se me vinieron encima-Hey estoy afuera ábreme por favor, pero explícame, por que cerraste si estas en mi cuarto-Entre en pánico, no sabia si abrir la puerta y arriesgarme o mantenerla cerrada y esperar a que amaneciera, pero antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez sentí que alguien me tomo por la espalda y me sujeto ambos brazos susurrándome en el oído-No abras la puerta estoy aquí- Era Jennifer, de inmediato me jalo y nos escondimos en el closet.

-¿Podrías explicarme que demonios pasa al menos antes de jalarme como juguete?-Dije algo molesto con cierto tono de nerviosismo, pero entonces note su mirada de furia viéndome y de seguro se acercaba algo no muy agradable-Puedo ver dolor en mi futuro-Dije en casi un susurro. Jennifer me miraba no solo con furia sino con desaprobación y dijo-Te boy a contar un secreto-dijo parándose y empezando a mover algunas cajas-Yo ya sabia que venían para acá-Dijo sacando una especie de caja o tubo forrado el papel periódico y cartón-con esto no los puedo matar pero puedo defendernos algo si es que llegan a entrar..


End file.
